It Wasn't Suppose to Last
by scarlet-fire666
Summary: Years after the very start of the show Core has left with out a trace. it deals with slash Yoai and has the Paring of Kevin & Terry, a tiny bit of Kevin & Core and other pairings. There is violence later on and such so read the warnigns.
1. Default Chapter

Title: It wasn't Suppose to Last  
  
This is a Fan Fic! This means I do not own anything but the idea behind the story, not the characters. I wish I own the show...no, I want to own the characters in the show. I have no money; so suing me would be a waste of time.  
  
This fic deals with slash/yoai... that means same gender relationships! The pairings are Kevin/Terry (AN: is it that the name that comes first the dominate one?) Mars/unwilling Terry and very little of Checkmate/Gazelleman and some more if I care to add them  
  
Prologue  
  
(AN: this part's in Kevin's POV) Well this is bloody brilliant... Core's has been gone for almost three years and I still can't find him. Hmm I'm another year older today...26 years old... I can't take this any more! Core, I'm sorry but I can't take being alone any more. Please forgive me if/when you come back... I do honestly love you more then I have anyone else but I can't stand being alone emotionally or ... physically. But whom could I trust enough or find attractive enough to have sex with no strings attached; because I want to terminate that relationship as soon as I find Core.  
  
Jeagar ...no, he would get too attached...and no way in the nine hells would I do anything, close to sex with Mantaro blah!! There is Terry, yes I can see it, and from what I've heard he swings both ways.  
  
Deep breath in now and dial the number, "Hello, Terry speaking."  
  
"Terry, this is Kevin."  
  
"Well hey there, how ya doing?"  
  
"Would you come over to my apartment at seven tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would like to discuss something with you."  
  
"Well why don't you just say what you want to now?" I could just imagine him tilting his head to one side right now.  
  
"Just trust me on this, you wouldn't want to talk about this on the phone."  
  
"All right, ya said seven?"  
  
"Yes, and do try not to be late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At 6:57 that evening~~~~~~~~  
  
Was I just kidding to myself that this could work at all? In a few minutes I'm going to ask one of the few people I can call a "friend" to be a "friend with benefits", this is messed up.  
  
*Bang, Bang* I better answer the door.  
  
"Hey, eh I thought I was knocking on the wrong door there for a sec. Eh ya said we got some thing to talk about?"  
  
I nod and led him to the main room of my apartment. "Terry, I got a proposition for you...we both know that neither of us have a partner with us anymore, before you say any thing I would like to make clear that what I'm planning would end when Core comes back. I was thinking of maybe having a physical relationship in secret and terminate it when-"  
  
"When your lover boy, Core returns? It sounds fine to me and-"I catch him off guard by dragging him close and then pressing to the wall; pinning him by the arms.  
  
"Will you do it?" I see his mouth open, from fright or shock, I can't really say.  
  
"I, I guess, well sure... KEVIN!" shit, I must have had a lot of this pent up after two years. I just groped him! "Kevin!" I need to hear that again! It's almost the same tone that Core would use. "KEVIN! SLOW DOWN! Pant I-I-I don't think that-"  
  
"You sound like a virgin. Don't tell me I'm going to be the first man to claim you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Then why agree to this? I thought you'd be the type to have your first to be 'special'."  
  
"The only man that would make it 'special' is already taken!"  
  
"Needed the news not the weather." I hate it when people in anger spit out words. "TERRY!" Well! The American seems to want this as much as I do! He just pounced on me!  
  
~~~~~~NOW TO AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~  
  
Terry made an attempt to kiss Kevin but was blocked by the metal mask. Terry cried small tears that Kevin never noticed. He cried because the man he had his eyes on was Checkmate, and that he was with his friend Gazelleman. He just needed to forget how close those two were and focus on getting his mind off his broken heart.  
  
Terry felt the skilled hands take off his blue attire and let them search his body while he, himself clumsily copied Kevin. Breathing now was the most difficult thing for the Texan to do at the moment; sure he had been with women before, but he of course was never on bottom. It was now that Terry realizes that they are now at Kevin's bedroom and that both are in the nude.  
  
"You can pant still get out of this you know."  
  
"*Pant* I'm staying for the whole ride... are you going to keep that mask on the entire time?"  
  
"I can take it off if you want."  
  
"T-take it off!"  
  
"As you wish." (AN: I love that quote form The Princess Bride!!! ^__^) "Terry, I'm not lying when I say it will hurt latter on."  
  
"Kevin, ya better end what you start!"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Kevin, you look great! K-Kevin! AHHHHHHHH!" Kevin's eyes are a dark green with a ting of brown to them, he's not girly looking but not a "manly, man" look, but just handsome. The yell was a response to the Brittan sucking on his neck and another feel up. The modern day knight felt the soft warmly colored hair of the American, letting the strands flow through his fingers as he attacked Terry's mouth.  
  
Terry was not so confident as he tried to not look like a total virgin. This was different then being with women, with women he knew what was to be expected and what not to do. He had an idea of what went on, but it still sort of scared him, himself being bottom; but the warmth he felt perked his curiosity and lust. He wanted to feel things he had never felt before and at that moment he didn't care what tomorrow would bring.  
  
The Texan was pinned by the wrists against the blankets as the unmasked wrestler dived in for a kiss. Both were lost in the moment and forgot their worries, for only that moment.  
  
(AN: sense I'm new to writing heated moments... I wont write any sex scenes. If you want them, ask me. That's all.)  
  
Needless to say that Terry was the bottom of the two and that was how Terry was put into the position he is in now.  
  
Time glides smoothly and Kevin is still on the hunt for Core, each day he tries to find him and almost gets consumed in it. If it weren't for Terry, Kevin would do nothing but search. The Texan had planed to stay for a just a few months with Kevin, so he could train with him, eat with him, and had 'fun' together whenever stress for either is too high, but the weeks turned to months and then two years had passed and the two slowly became closer and closer; yet because of the fact that both are very stubborn men that they are, they still stay stead fast to the deal they made and never even considered with the other about a 'real' relationship.  
  
(AN: I wanted something different. This Fan fic is inspired by the many fan pics done by knuxiechan, neo-dragon, Unnoted and many others by their own creativity and well I think their work are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	2. CH 1 Cold

Chapter1  
  
Ha! Read this first, because this is an alternate universe and things will be slightly off...mainly because I have not been watching some of the episodes, I really love the Characters. So anyway...  
  
It has come to my attention that Croe maybe some one with a hidden, dark past...so ignore that for now ok? I'm sorry for misspelling his name. Thanks Ms. Kinnikufan for pointing out my mistake, I really appreciate it.  
  
This fic is set when Terry is 24 and that means that this is a few years after the show...I think Terry is 17 in the show. Kevin will be 28 because of the time change, Kid Muscle/Mantaro will be 24, I'm guessing that Dik Dik Van Dik/ Gazelleman is three years older than Terry so in my story he is 27, Wally Tusket/ Seiuchin will be 26, Jeagar/Jade will be 25. If any one knows the real ages of any of the guys or gals then please tell me so I can make the appropriate changes. And on another note I will not do the accents to any of the people because it is really hard unless it's real simple things like ws to vs !!!!!! ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Right now our heroes are relaxing but still training, this is because there is not a tournament in sight for at least a year! (AN: Hey, even warriors need rest) Meat, Kid Muscle, Terry, Wally and Gazelleman were being forced to have a "meet the fans" session for two weeks in two days.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
Hacking and wheezing is heard trough out the house and its only getting louder. Terry is covered in a wool blanket and tries to sip out of a mug of hot coco and then another sneeze comes through.  
  
"SHIT! My tongue!"  
  
"Terry, I think you need to go back to bed for Heaven's sake! You've been sick for three days!"  
  
"Kevin! I'm fine, see?" to show him just how well he was, Terry did some quick punches and soon became out of breath and promptly sat down. "I really don't think it's the flue any way...I haven't thrown up!"  
  
"Yet... besides what would you do in your state anyway?" Terry was mumbling something that would make even sailors cringe. Even after living with Kevin for two years it was hard to avoid getting on each other's nerves. In fact for six months Terry had been acting strangely, for instance being a lot more moody and being more 'horny', the latter neither could complain about.  
  
"Look I just don't want to be sitting on my ass all day!"  
  
"Listen, I may not be a doctor, but having a flushed face and higher temperature without aid of exercise or sex is not a sign of health. Sigh you can afford to be sick right now," with that, Kevin rewrapped Terry in the blanket and walked off. Terry just stared into nothingness and did feel a little off.  
  
"I guess I gotta cancel that trip with the guys."  
  
Meanwhile Kevin left the apartment to check on a lead of his missing lover/coach. After around five years he almost gave up on it and assume that Croe was dead, but there the signs and leads that he was alive kept him going. His lover just vanished, there was no sign of a struggle or a goodbye note or even an argument! Just one day he was gone.  
  
"If this lead turns out to be a waste of my time, I swear I'm going to kick some ass!"  
  
Mean while...  
  
"Sorry I can't go with you guys, AHHH-CHOOOOOO!"  
  
"That's ok Ter, I don't want to go, but this is mandatory for us healthy guys! Though I feel kinda guilty for leaving Roxanne right now."  
  
"I bet! AHHH-CHOOO with dat crazy three year old ya got Mantaro! Say how is the little guy doing?"  
  
"OH GREAT!!!!!!! HE FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO USE THE TOILET!!!!! Sometimes..."  
  
"hehe That's good ta hear!"  
  
"Hope ya get better soon."  
  
"Thanks, good luck with the crazy fan girls."  
  
"Will do, bye!"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Terry slumped on the couch and tried very hard to get snug on the couch and watched TV in the cocoon of blankets. All was peaceful and only the TV was heard, although Terry still couldn't breath right, from his nose.  
  
"Damn cold!" his mind drifted back six months earlier, to when he was back at his parent's home in the heat of the summer. He was there to celebrate the Forth of July with all the BBQ and fireworks/firecrackers. How he would trade practically anything to be out of the snow-covered city and back to a very warm Texas; where at least he didn't have to be buried in blankets all day! He let his mind have a flashback about a confusing incident that happened a week before he returned to Japan. (AN: Is he protecting Japan? If not, it's my story!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Yeah, Ma?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor and go to the store? We ran out of BBQ fixings!"  
  
"Kay Ma!" The blonde Texan was handed the list his mother was holding and he went out the door with a wave to his ma. He walked over to where the horses were kept and saddled up one of them and went off into the mild morning.  
  
When he arrived in town he noticed something was off. Sure every thing looked like normal, there were dogs on leashes and people on occasion j walking and such, but there was a presence that was bugging the Chojin. He just couldn't tell what was out of place, but something was, and it made him want to get the shopping over with faster.  
  
"Hey now, calm down old girl," Terry patted the horse, because it seemed to sense whatever Terry felt. He tied up the horse to where all the horses were suppose to be.  
  
The shopping went without a hitch, well except the incident of the casher wanting to bare his child. Terry loaded the carrying cases and was exiting the town when-  
  
"AGH!!!!!!" Terry grabbed his left arm in shock and felt the sting of something poking him in the arm. He turned to see some ragged looking lowlife with what looked like an over sized straw. The assailant mockingly grinned and waved and ran like the doors of hell opened. Terry took off after him even though the he knew he should have it checked for venom.  
  
Eventually his vision got a tad fuzzy and blacked out, but when he came to, his horse got him half way home.  
  
~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Terry never did find the guy and now wondered why the hell he even thought of the incident in the first place.  
  
AN: Forgot to say that I'm new at all this writing business, so any comment would be appreciated. I'm looking forward to reviews.  
  
If anyone knows of a good site where I could get baby names or good suggestions on them, it would be a major help, because this is in the future and that means that at least some of the wrestlers would have little ones running around. 


	3. Ch2 Phone calls

Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
I am nowhere near done! This story is going to long...well I hope it will be. I have a basic outline in my head but I'm open to suggestion. Please keep on reviewing. I really appreciate them.  
  
CH2  
  
Mantaro placed the phone back in its cradle and was about to go check on his son when the phone's demanding calling began again.  
  
"Hey, Mantaro speaking..."  
  
"Good day to you, Checkmate here."  
  
"Hey man what's up?"  
  
"(Sigh) My darling deer is frightfully ill... I am most concerned for his health..." ((I just had to use it... "Darling deer" was first used (to my knowledge) by Ms. Kinnikufan and I suggest reading the stories because they're FUNNY! "My Darling Deer" and "My Darling Deer, Let's get Married!"))  
  
"Aww man! There must be some flue going around!"  
  
"What ever do you mean?"  
  
"Terry caught a bug too!"  
  
"Hmmm... now that you have mention it from what I had heard Jade has been off for a few weeks as well, maybe there's more to this."  
  
"Hey you think there's a something to it? Like some crazy guy is injecting wrestlers with a slow killing VIRUS!! EEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Me thinkest that is not the case, I plan to take my deerest deer to be checked on later this morn. One can not be too careful."  
  
"Yeah, well tell him I said 'hi' and I hope he feels better soon, bye."  
  
"I thank you and I will. Take care."  
  
######################  
  
To Kevin's dismay the lead was yet again a failure, but on the up side he did kick the asshole's but for knowingly giving him false information.  
  
His mind drifted back to a time when he thought he could be alone and be contempt. He never thought he would fall for his coach or have to use someone to be his crutch and as a 'loving' substitute for his coach. He also never thought that his crutch would take some hold over him, hell even Terry's opinion was becoming shockingly close to how high Croe's was to Kevin.  
  
The British fighter pulled out his cell phone and called Terry.  
  
Ring, ring, ring  
  
"Hmm... I guess he must be busy sleeping." He shrugged his massive shoulders, "Oh, well I'll just call latter," and Kevin then took the longer route home.  
  
~~~~~~Outside of the apartment of Kevin and Terry~~~~~~~~  
  
The small ice crystals floated down as the clouds gathered, making the sky darker. Not a single life form seemed to be out besides a large figure draped in a trench coat. The individual scanned the paper that he was holding and a monstrous smirk crept across his features.  
  
The man walked up to the apartment and made his way to the door. His intentions were not kind or gentle at all. He reaches the doorway, picks the lock open and invites himself in. He looks intently for something or someone and then he spies the blonde sleeping in a tangle of blankets. The unknown man pulls out a bottle and a scrap of cloth and pours some of the bottle content on it. Then he gently drapes it over the American's mouth and nose.  
  
Once he was satisfied that Terry wasn't going to object the stranger scooped him up and left an envelope on the couch. As quietly as he came, he left.  
  
Kevin came home to an eerie quiet. The door was unlocked and there was no loud sneezing. Kevin's eyes narrowed. He slinked like a predator, looking for any one that may spring up to attack. The masked wrestler almost passed the couch until he spied upon the white of the paper against the dark blue blankets. Picking up the envelope, Kevin turns it over to the front and sees the handwriting that he would never forget.  
  
"Mars...!" the note inside read...  
  
Hey Kevin, bet you never thought about hearing from me again eh? Heh, I wasn't here to have a nice chitchat but the visit had a purpose. I want to make you suffer and to get back at you for ending a lovely 'relationship' between us... I LOVE seeing you in over your head, so I took your American Fuck Toy. I want to see what makes him so desirable to the GREAT KEVIN MASK!  
  
I bet he's really tight. Bet he screams and begs and he must be able to take a bit of beatings. I must admit he's very 'cute' when in a deep sleep. I have your cell number, that leaves you to either wait at home for me ta call or you can search in vain to find Terry and wait for the call. When I'm done with him, he'll be broken, scared and weak... have fun waiting!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mars,  
  
P.S.  
  
That little 'informer' of your previous lover's whereabouts was just a decoy for you.  
  
Bye.  
  
Kevin's hands trembled as he read the message and his body glowed a fierce golden color  
  
"Terry..."  
  
(AN: think in the episodes where he fought the Airplane guy, sorry the name escapes me at the time.)  
  
Someone had to be the villain...don't look at me LIKE THAT!!!! (IS being hit with small rocks by Mars/Jade fans) ow...  
  
Speaking of Jade, besides Mars or Crione Man I don't know of any pairings for him. So if there are any suggestions I'm open to hearing them. 


	4. ch3 unknown villians

Ch3  
  
Cold, that was the first thing that the Texan noticed when he started to regain his grounds. His heavy eyelids refused to work with him for a minute. The next thing he noticed was a harsh laughter. Terry shot up and looked around.  
  
"I thought yous would never wake up!" Terry's breath was stuck, no it couldn't be him, he thought. It couldn't be him. From out of the shadows a rough hand turned and tilted his head so it was greeting the owner of the hand. "We're going ta have some fun."  
  
"Mars," Terry glared, "What the hell are you up to?"  
  
"I already said. We're going to have some 'fun'." Leaning in, Mars stole a kiss and bit Terry's bottom lip, drawing blood. "Ok, so maybe I'm the only one to have fun tonight."  
  
Mars quickly got the Texan to the ground. Then forecast change to full out down pour of vicious punches. There wasn't an inch where Mars' attack wasn't visible. Terry tried to flip both of them over to get his grounds but Mars was too big and had him pinned down well.  
  
Mars pressed Terry roughly against the cold, cold floor. The Italian sadistically smirked and began to tear off the clothes off the Texan. Terry's struggles only made the Italian bird harder and when the bird's prey was bare before him he proceeded to remove his own coverings. Terry's strength was almost all used up, due to his 'cold' so he was as helpless as a newborn kitten.  
  
"Your Fuck buddy isn't here to save you, hehe, you're just that to him. Something to fuck." Mars went in to another attack.  
  
"NO!!! GET OFF!!!"  
  
"Oh, and I bet yous is wondering how I knows your little secret?" he was answered by more struggles.  
  
"I know, because the entire world is stupid and I can see through it all. It was so easy to see." The huge wrestler licked Terry's cheek and then went in to bite his ears. "I waited for yous ta wake up, cause I want ta see your eyes betray your emotions." Mars slowly traced Terry's rear, and then went to the opening -  
  
"STOP!!!!!"  
  
"MARS! Come over to my office immediately!!!" a static voice ordered from an intercom.  
  
Mars then grumbled and got off the terrified Texan.  
  
"When I come back, we will continue." Mars grabbed a robe and left the room and when he left there was a distinct click of the door locking. Terry shivered as he looked for a way out. To his dismay there was none in this windowless room. The only sound in the dimly lit room was the overwhelming pounding of his heart.  
  
"Fine mess you're in now Terry," the Texan cursed to himself. "With no way to get out... or to call the outside."  
  
"Mars, I thought I told you not to touch him unnecessarily. I thought I told you that I have my eyes on him Mars! ... But you did get your job done, so I am not too displeased. I also thought that you weren't interested in the American..."  
  
"I'm not, I just want to piss off Kevin."  
  
"Hmm... say how is the Britain?"  
  
"Great lay."  
  
"... Not like that! What I meant to say was-"  
  
"He's gotten stronger, but nottin' I can't handle."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So what's with your plan?" Mars eyes challenged the mid-thirty-year-old. The clean cut looking man met his glare with his own.  
  
"I'm not paying you to be curious, and you best be thankful that this location is secured or I would have had disposed of you. Honestly... taunting my 'guest's' lover, whom happens to be one of the most dangerous men on this planet!"  
  
"Hey yous said to "Make it look like a kidnapping or murder" I just made more interesting!"  
  
The employer took his glasses off to wipe them, "(sigh) Besides giving you an argument, I want you to get to your next target. This time I want it to look like murder; one of my associates will give you a brief introduction on bombs. On a second note, absolutely no molesting or 'any' sexual intercourse with Jade."  
  
"Oh where's the fun in that?"  
  
"I mean it Mars. I can give you a virus so deadly, that Small pox, polo, syphilis and AIDS would look like a de-clawed four-day old kitten with one day to live."  
  
"FINE! Just as soon as our contract is up, you're dead."  
  
"Threats here are treated with extreme reaction, if I'm harmed, you Mars, will be terminated. You may leave."  
  
If Mars had telekinesis, his boss's life would be gone, having his head sliced off by the sealing-fan. As the fighter left the light brunet haired man dawned on a fanged smirk that rivaled that of Mars. By looks he was a man you'd bring home to mother, by heart he could be compared to a snake oil seller, backstabbing, devil.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Ahh, I see that you've added in some vocabulary! You usally hm at me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well my good man I have a job for you."  
  
"...I am listening."  
  
"I want you to 'bring over' a certain antlered fighter. Don't harm him."  
  
"I mean no disrecpt but why can't Mars do it?"  
  
"Mars has another job."  
  
"This will be simple enough."  
  
"No harm to him or you'll end up as part of this schem. Got it?"  
  
"Understood," click went the phone as the employee hung up.  
  
(In a car far, far away...)  
  
"Checkmate, I don't see why I need to see a doctor! This is probably just the flue!" huffing and puffing like a young child, the vegetarian wrestler pouted. Checkmate drove the car at a nice study speed, never letting the conversation get in the way of his driving.  
  
"My Dearest Deer, I feel I must insist! This condition you're in has worsened, you're not at all well." Checkmate's concern filled the car.  
  
"I know you care, but I just don't think this is necessary." Gazelleman eyes are now not even glancing at his boyfriend.  
  
The rest of the trip to the doctor's office was filled with silence. When they arrived at the point of destination there was a forced silence; a quiet that only happens in a hostage situation.  
  
The gazelle humanoid felt cornered like there was an invisible foe closing in. His instincts kicked in and he took the steering wheel from Checkmate and made the car turn sharply.  
  
"What are thou doing?"  
  
A thundering clap and echo bellowed where they were originally headed. Out of the swirl of debris a shadow appeared. When the figure came out to the open, it was still a shadow, for it had no eyes, mouth or anything, it was just a shadow man. The 'man' disappeared.  
  
Both men stared in shock as the eerie quiet was filled with the chirps of the oblivious birds.  
  
CRASH! RIP! TEAR!  
  
The car's roof just got torn up like a dog's chew toy! The shadow thing went in for Gazelleman and the two disappeared. Checkmate tired to get to his love in time but couldn't. His living piece of his soul was taken and he couldn't do a thing. For one of the strongest wrestlers ever, he couldn't save the one he loved.  
  
He dashed out of the car to try to find any trace of the two, a footprint, a gum wrapper ANYTHING! But all that was there were the explosion and the now wreaked car.  
  
(Author comments)  
  
Me: This has got to be the most plot in this entire story thus far...  
  
Terry: I'm just glad I didn't get raped.  
  
Unknown villain#2: Yet!  
  
Terry: What do ya mean YET!!!!!  
  
Unknown villain#1: "Mars, I thought I told you not to touch him unnecessarily. I thought I told you that I have my eyes on him Mars!" (Cough)  
  
(Jade walks in)  
  
Jade: YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE MARS VEPONS!?!?!  
  
Me: ...  
  
Unknown villain #1: Yep!!!  
  
Mars: Hey yous aint paying me enough not to 'molest' Jade. (Jumps the German)  
  
Jade: HELP!!!  
  
Me: Well before some one gets hurt or molested even more I must thank all that reviewed and please keep them coming. And on a side note  
  
If your greatest enemy works underneath someone, there's a good chance that the boss is ten times worse. 


End file.
